


But in Name

by pairatime



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentor AU-Moments in the lives of Colonel Young and Lieutenant Scott during the first few months on Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Air

**Author's Note:**

> Each part is linked with a different episode; the first three parts are the same in both the Lovers and Mentor AUs.

**Air**  


“I don’t know if I can do this Sir.”

I don’t know if I have what it takes. This was my first mission; I’ve never been in charge of anything. I’ve only been to a couple worlds. I’m a Lieutenant, and Lieutenants aren’t meant to lead expeditions, and definitely not emergency ones on broken down ships. Without you…

“We need you,” I need you Sir, I can’t do this alone I just…you wouldn’t do this you would you? You’d do something, you’d find a way.

“I need to go and find someway to hold us together but…get better Sir,” you have to Everett, you have to.

**Air**  


“You have quite the sunburn there Lieutenant,” Colonel Young said as he walked into Scott’s quarters leaning on the gun-crutch as little as he could.

“Sir,” Scott responded as he stood as quickly as he could, “It was a lot of sun Colonel.”

“Yes it sounds like it,” Young said as he made his way to the window port and looked out it before turning to Scott, “You did good.”

“I just got lucky Sir with the Sil-lake bed Sir,” The younger man said as he joined the older man at the port.

“That was luck, but that wasn’t what I was taking about. You took command. You Made it clear to Rush he wasn’t in charge but you let him and others do what they’re good at, you didn’t try and do everything. And on the planet you did a good job handing the assignment.”

“I lost two men, not because of danger or the enemy but because I didn’t see how much they wanted off this ship, permanently.”

“Yes you did. And it may not be the only time. But you didn’t lose them alone. I sent them with you Scott. It’s going to happen. We didn’t sign up for this, none of us did but here we are,” Young told Scott as he turned to face the other man.

“Are we going to make it?”

“I don’t know but I damn well not going to give up easily Scott. And I’m glad you’re here. Of all the Officers at Icarus I’m glad it’s you that came thought.” Young said as he started making his way to the door.

“Thank you Sir,” Scott said as he walked with Young toward the door.

“Oh and Lieutenant, you can do this, remember that,” The Colonel added as he walked out the door.


	2. Darkness

“Rush is working on it but…” Scott said letting his words drift off as he looked at Colonel Young. 

“So we’re heading into a sun, that will be faster than the life support systems failing at least Lieutenant,” Young answered back as he eased himself down onto his office chair.

“We’ll find away, maybe we just think it’s to close, maybe it’s not,” Scott started saying as he started passing the room

“That we’ll just have to see Scott, for now I want to thank you for your trust. Standing up to Telford couldn’t have been easy for you,” Young added as he leaned back straightening out his bad leg.

“I-I didn’t even think of that Sir, I just knew he was wrong. It’s just a bad situation, even Rush isn’t to blame for that,” The younger man told his Colonel as he turned to face him.

“We’ll thank you for that anyways,” Young said then paused looking at Scott before continuing, “Matthew…I went to see Emily, we talked.”

Scott swallowed hard before he answered the other man, “You should, you may not get another chance to see her. How is she?” he finished as he turned to look out one of the windows-ports.

“She’s okay, she’s in her new apartment, has been for some time it seems,” Young said as he pushed himself upright with the gun-crutch.

“She never liked being at the house alone, she wouldn’t have stayed long after….after,” Scott said trailing off again.

“She asked about you, wanted to know of you were okay, She’s concerned about you, more you then me Matthew but then I guess she always was,” Young said as he stood next to Scott.

“We’ll be fine, we’ll see her again, Earth again, we will,” Scott whispered as he looked at the near by star out side the port, “I should go, find out that Eli and Rush are working on, see if they need anything,” he added in a more normal voice.

“Anything they need, find it and if you see Wray send her this way,” Young asked as Scott started for the door.

“Yes Sir.”


	3. Light

“You two need to lead them, help make sure they make it, that they live. Keep them safe,” Colonel Young said as he walked Scott and Johansen to the shuttle. 

“We’ll do our best Sir,” Johansen replied as she stopped at the shuttle’s door.

“We won’t let you down Sir,” Scott added as he just looked into the loaded shuttle.

“Lieutenant Johansen will you give us a moment?” Young asked as he turned to look at Scott leaning heavily on his gun-crutch.

Once Johansen was inside the shuttle Scott started to talk only to be cut off by Young, “I’m sorry, it seems I didn’t keep my promise after all.”

“Sir, what promise?” Scott asked unsure what his colonel meant.

“When Emily and I took you in, and you tried to runaway that first night. You said-“

“Your going to leave anyways so why shouldn’t I leave first,” Scott ask remembering that night almost a decade ago, “and you-“

“I promised that I wouldn’t leave or die on you like your parents or the Father, I knew it would be hard to keep but I thought I needed to try.”  
“You’re still keeping it Sir, You said I could trust you to protect me, and you have but now…”Scott swallowed hard as he looked at his Colonel, “I have to stand alone, be a man. You’re the only reason I made it this far. Thank you,” Scott said as he stepped forward and pulled Young into a hug.

“Your welcome, but you did it Matthew, I only helped,” Young answered back as he returned the hug.

“They say the third time’s the charm, it was for me, Sir. I’ll make you proud.”

“I know,” Young said as he watched Scott walk into the shuttle.


	4. Water

“Scott, you need to wake up, stay with me Matthew,” Colonel Young said as he slapped the side of Lieutenant Scott’s helmet as the younger man laid on the hover lift. He watched Scott’s eyes flutter for a moment before resting again as he felt despair wash over him. This wasn’t happening, they had made it, they had made it through the star and the near crash of the shuttle all of it. He had gotten Matthew out of the ice crack; he was not going to lose him now. He wasn’t, he was going to get Scott back and then he was going to hug Eli for building the lift and kick Rush’s ass for even suggesting that he should leave Matthew behind. Rush didn’t understand family. He just didn’t get it, he couldn’t leave Scott it’s just wasn’t something he could do and why was the gate opening, it needs to close so he could open it.

He watched as the cloud came out of the can and hovered above Scott he wanted to bat them away but then Scott opened his eyes and they did something, formed into something, he couldn’t tell but he knew Scott knew, just like before. Even these….creatures knew that Scott was special. But he needed to get Scott air. And when he saw Scott take that breathe back on the Destiny, he felt like he could breathe again too.


	5. Earth

“So how much damage did the good Colonel cause in my absent Lieutenants?” Colonel Young asked as he looked over at both of his officers.

“Most of the damage was limited by Rush and his plan, he put in safe guards to make sure that any system that he wasn’t confident about was left out of the power up so not too much,” Lieutenant Scott answered before looking over at TJ.

“The real harm was done to Riley, he’s stable for the moment but it’s going to be touch and go, and without a fully functioning medical unit I can’t do as much as I would like, and I just don’t know. I’m not a doctor I’m guessing half the time Sir,” The other Lieutenant said she looked at the Colonel.

“I understand, just do your best, both of you. Now I need to speak with Eli for a moment, do you happen to know where he is?”

***

“Do you think Rush is hiding something?” Eli asked looking at the Colonel.

“That’s what I want you to tell me,” Young told Eli before he began to turn away but then stopped when he saw what Eli had been looking at, “So which are you jealous of Armstrong or me, Lieutenant?”

“I-I what, why would you-" Eli started trying to respond, “I’m not, that is nothing’s going on, nothing.”

“Eli, I like you, so I’ll be frank,” Young said as he leaned in, “I’ve seen you watching them, but I can’t tell who you’re jealous of, Scott for having Armstrong or her for having him?”

“I-I I’m not jealous, not at all, I like them, they make a good pair. It’s fine really.”

“Because I’ll tell you this, I know Scott and this relationship with her won’t last, they never do; how he planned to keep it under control enough to take that oath I’ll never know. But just wait it out, something will happen. Now look over that data Eli,” Young added before he walked away again.


	6. Time

You can see his body tense the moment the other him, the him on then screen wakes up, you know what he’s thinking, remembering, You act, you reach out and grab him, pull him around away from the monitor and into a hug, “It’s okay, your not alone it didn’t happen.” You tell him cutting short his response, talking over it, over the scream from the recording, “I don’t know what the hell it is but your not alone Matthew, we didn’t die on you, your weren’t left alone.” You think you got thought to him, you can feel him relaxing under your arms, before he steps away and you remember to look at the others around you both, your not sure what to say but Scott beats you to it.  
“This is embarrassing, I’m a Lieutenant and I needed a hug from my farther.”


	7. Life

“You’re not okay Scott,” Young said as he walked into the Shuttle and stood next to the pilot seat.

“No, no I’m not…I have a family, a son,” Scott said as he stared out of the Shuttle’s forward window not really seeing anything.

“A son, children are wonderful and having a son, son’s are special,” Young said as he looked out at the blue light of FTL around them, “and if you ever tell Emily I said this I will deny it and I will find a tooth brush and have you cleaning the Destiny with it, but I’m glad I ended up with a son,” he added as he put a hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“I get that, his name is Matthew and he looks,” Scott trailed off as he closed his eyes for a moment, “I have a son and I can’t be there for him. I don’t want him to be like me. What if something happens to Annie, what if-“

“Then he’ll have Emily and some day he’ll have you,” Young interrupted cutting Scott off, “You’re not in this alone, next time I talk to Emily I’ll tell her about Matthew, she’ll love it. He won’t be alone and neither will Annie. They’re family now clear,” Young ended looking down at his son in every way but blood.

“Yes Sir, thanks,” Scott said as he looked the stars around them.


	8. Justice

“This can’t be happening Sir, no one can realistically think you killed him,” Scott said back as he looked at Colonel Young.

“Look Lieutenant, you know I didn’t do it and so do a number of those here but not everyone. Some doubt that, the gun was in my quarters, I’d been seen fighting with him, he’s dead and I’m not,” The Colonel answered looking at Scott and Eli.

“There has to be some way to prove it wasn’t you, that you didn’t do it. Eli are you sure you checked everything? Could you have missed anything in the keno footage?” Scott asked looking from Young to Eli. 

“I looked and I’m looking again but nothing. I can’t find anything there may be nothing to find,” Eli said as he looked up from his keno controller.

“Lieutenant, Eli it’s over, Wray is in command now, we answer to her,” Young ordered as he sat down on his sofa.

“Not if we can prove you didn’t do it Colonel,” Scott said as he looked Eli, “and we will.”


End file.
